


Light

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The docs suggested light therapy for Mac, but Jack isn’t convinced this could work on a blind man.
Series: writer's month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Light

‘So you want him to undergo light therapy? How does that even work? You put him on the beach or in a garden in the sunshine?’

‘Well, yeah basically. It is called Phototherapy.’

‘You do know that he is blind, right? And what does taking his picture have anything to do with this?’

‘Yes, we know Mister Macgyver is blind…’

‘Temporary blind.’ Mac interrupts.

‘Yes, but your retinae are intact and Phototherapy will be beneficial to you we think.’

‘Is this for real?’ Jack asks with doubt in his voice.

‘The production of the hormone melatonin, a sleep regulator, is inhibited by light and permitted by darkness as registered by photo sensitive ganglion cells in the retina. So since my retinae are intact, a light box providing very specific types of artificial illumination should be effective.’ Mac explains.

‘OK Mac, you do understand the setup, so do we proceed?’

‘Yeah I guess. It won’t harm, will it?’

‘No and I am confident we will be able to recalibrate your circadian rhythm.’

‘How will it benefit the rhythm of his cicadas?’ Jack asks confused.

‘Circadian rhythm… Think of it as the timing of sleep.’ Mac rolls his eyes with a smile, ‘remember you are the one that made me try all those remedies against insomnia.’

‘That’s true.’

‘So, let’s try this. It won’t worsen my condition but it could help me get some actual sleep during nighttime.’

And sleep is what he really needed. Ever since he got that concoction in his eyes, temporarily blinding him, he had problems sleeping. Since it was always dark, he tended to sleep less and less.

‘OK then, let’s set up the light box and het this show on the road.’


End file.
